This is a comprehensive program for basic and applied research in brain-language relationships, with emphasis on aphasia, involving the subheadings of Clinical Studies, Psycholinguistic Studies, Studies of Cerebral Dominance, and Studies in Language and Aging. Clinical Studies encompass development of refined test materials for aphasia, study of the incidence of aphasia after stroke in men and women, a study of apraxia, studies of relationship between lesion locus and behavior and a study of aphasia retraining. Psycholinguistic research this year will deal with time parameters related to auditory comprehension, with the recognition by severe aphasics of foreign accents and other suprasegmental features, factors related to word retrieval and symbolic production. Studies of Cerebral Dominance will be concerned with the issues of hemisphere-specific strategies and of the amount and nature of right cerebral participation in reading. Studies in Aging involve the interaction between aging, word retrieval, and discourse.